Stories of a Survivor
by Cotton Candy Walrus
Summary: Sam looked down at his hands; they were completely submerged in soapy water. He scrubbed and scrubbed but he just couldn't get her blood off. He pulled the drain and watched as the sink emptied its self, leaving behind only a mountain of red tinted bubbles. In his reflection he saw a monster far more terrifying than anything he'd ever fought. Set in s8 Character death Hurt!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this is a new story I'm writing at the same time as my other story "Good Things Come from Dark Places" so if you don't see an update in a while then it's because I'm working on my other story. If you haven't yet read the other one you might want to check it out. There is no connection between them so don't worry if you haven't. Reviews, suggestions and corrections are welcome and encouraged, so without further ado, chapter one, Enjoy****. **

Sam looked down at his hands; they were completely submerged in soapy water. He scrubbed and scrubbed but he just couldn't get her blood off. He pulled the drain and watched as the sink emptied its self, leaving behind only a mountain of red tinted bubbles. In his reflection he saw a monster far more terrifying than anything he'd ever fought, there staring back at him was something he couldn't look in the eye. One more rinse off of his hands made him realize it wasn't all her blood he had been dealing with. As he turned over both his hands, he discovered a long, deep gash on the palm of his right hand. The once white towel provided by the motel was no long it previous color after just one touch of the cut gushing blood.

Sam Winchester was never one to have a hard time with injury, but never before had he been as alone as he was right now, with his older brother Dean gone, and the woman he loved killed at his own hand, he never felt so helpless. With a tear in his eye he wrapped his hand in whatever he could find in the cabinet and sunk down to the cold tile bathroom floor. He had been avoiding thinking about either one of them but he had no more strength left in him to fight back the tear that come with the loss of the two people in the world he truly cared about. The events played back dozens of times in his mind as he sat there banging his head on the wall.

Flash back to a few hours ago:

Sam stared at Amelia in horror. She lifted her limp body off the asphalt and with a look in her eyes Sam had never seen before she charged at Dean with light type speed Sam chasing far behind her.

Dean felt her grip his shoulders with such force it was almost paralyzing him. He moaned in pain trying to pry himself free but he couldn't shake her. She tilted his head and starvation writing on her face she sprouted rows of sharp teeth. Dean being that he was already struggling to stay on his feet, fell to his knees once she dug into his neck.

"No!" Sam screamed witnessing this. He kept on running but by the time he reached Amelia and his brother, she had bled him dry. Stepping up from her midnight snack she focused on Sam a way she had never saw as before. She bolted toward him and without thinking twice, the swung the blade in hands and watched as her head fell to the floor.

Flash forward a few hours:

"Amelia, I'm sorry…" Sam kept on calling out to an empty audience, "…So sorry"

**Author's Note: so I hope you like it, I know that it seems very uncharismatic to the people who are familiar with my writing but I thought I would try something new. Hope you liked it, sorry it's short but I hope it was good anyway. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So hello reader of this. The song featured in this chapter is "Highway don't care" by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift (I don't own any character mention in this chapter or lyrics from song quoted). Hope this chapter is better than the last. Comments, reviews, and corrections are welcome and encouraged. Enjoy. **

Sam slid the key into the ignition of the black '67 Chevy impala, the last meaningful possession of his dead brother. With a mission in his broken heart, he turned the key and listened to the familiar purr of the old engine revving right in front of him. There weren't many things he knew for certain right now but one thing he did know, even if it was the only thing he knew, was that he would not make the same mistake a second time. Where ever Elizabeth was, she was going to pay for the lives she took from him. She may have been the great-granddaughter of one of the greatest men he ever met but that wasn't the innocent young waitress he met not long ago, that was the monster that has too much blood on her hands to continue walking this earth.

Sam had no idea where to start even though it had been only a day since the incident. Vamps moved fast, and since this one had a bit of beef with him, she wasn't going to stop with Dean. She was going to strike everywhere Sam would feel right were his blood pumps. And when she hunted down and feasted on every connection to the last Winchester she would come for him too.

He told himself he was doing the world a favor, he was doing Benny a favor, but even that gave him second thoughts. He questioned why Amelia's and Dean's deaths weren't enough for him but deep down he knew she wasn't the one who killed them…

Sam couldn't bare listen to the impala's tape collection of Metallica and ACDC, all of Dean's favorites, so he switched on the radio to something this car was almost never subjected to in the past, except when Sam was the only one in it.

"I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby" Taylor Swift sang through the radio.

"The highway don't care, the highway don't care, the highway don't care" Tim McGraw followed. But Sam already knew that. The highway didn't care, did it?

The highway was the only thing Sam had left and even if it didn't care he was to follow it because no madder what, the highway would lead him straight to where he needed to be, right to her.

**Author's Note: Sorry this one was short. Hope you like it. More action to come since this one is sort of dull. If you have any ideas you can leave them with your reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
